


Pacify Him

by baby345, imok_ig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKUTO IS SMART GODDAMNIT, Baker Bokuto Koutarou, Cafe AU, Crybaby Bokuto, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Rich Akaashi Keiji, Shy Bokuto Koutarou, Sugar Daddy Akaashi, i mean like he cries a lot, now that i think about it, submissive Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imok_ig/pseuds/imok_ig
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto’s only seen him once or twice. and every time his face would light up like a cherry, and he would retreat, to what his friend atsumu, called the bat cave. he didn't mind. he enjoyed, baking, and constantly having the smell of dough flooding his nostrils. it was like his happy place.

But once a week, he would trade places with sakusa, and he would have to work the coffee machines. and every time, he was out there, _he_ walked in.

Bokuto thought he was so pretty, and he seemed to look right through his soul, as he stammered out: 'c-can i take y-your order?'

  
His other coworkers would laugh, even kiyoomi would give his rare deep chuckle ~~that made atsumu blush~~ at his flushed face, cooing and poking at his rosy cheeks, while he whined, and swatted their hands away. 

"Bokuto-san, why don't you just ask him out?" a short, muscular red head with scary eyes, and a scary amount of optimism named hinata shoyo who like pester him by shaking his arm, as he tried to put a batch of peanut butter cookies into the oven, pretty stranger's favorite. of course, hinata noticed.

"you even made him his favorite cookies! you _lo-_ " bokuto quickly stuffed his pink oven mitt in the shorter's mouth, and walked away from his indignant squawk.

  
He walked over to his floured covered table, and began to knead the dough unnecessarily rough. hinata shook his head with a chuckle, and walked out the kitchen.

After the door shut, bokuto's abusing of the innocent dough subsided. he sighed, shaking the remnants off his fingers. ' _jokes aside, he's probably not even interested. he just comes here, because the cafe is probably convenient for him.'_

As he began to wallow in his pity, the kitchen door opened again. it was sakusa. he looked slightly annoyed, but to be honest, when is he not?

"What’s up?"

kiyoomi sighed, irritated. "A customer wants to know if there are anymore peanut butter cookies, and he asked me to 'go check in the back.” his gloved hands came up to make air quotes. bokuto sighed in frustration, before trudging to go behind the counter. before he even got near the cash register he spoke. "The next batch is going to come out in a few minutes if you don't mind-oh."

It was him. the pretty man. _'oh my god, his eyes are so green! is that natural?'_

It felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. from somewhere beside him, he heard atsumu snicker, and then there was a weight around his shoulder. "This here is bokkun. the best baker in all o' japan." he shook his head, and blushed. 

  
"I’m not the best. i just like my job." he murmured, not taking his eyes off their gardenia colored counter, tracing small invisible patterns. He squeaked as the man held his hand, forcing it to stop. he heard atsumu giggle, and then he was gone. he also knew he locked them all into the kitchen, because he could hear hinata whine "but atsumu-san i wanna see-"

the man shook his head, and lowering bokuto's hand. "may i know your name? because i'm sure it isn't 'bokkun'" he said. bokuto's mouth opened and closed. his voice wasn't working, and out of all the times? people always say he talks to much, and way to loud, but _now_ is the time his voice leaves him?

"his name is bokuto koutarou!" hinata yelled. he wanted to disappear, or melt into a puddle, and run down the cafe's drain or maybe a whole could swallow him whole. he heard quiet laughing. he could feel his face heat up even more, except this time in shame, and his head lowered.

"i'm akaashi keiji."

bokuto's head rose. "and i've come here to day, for two pounds of your delicious peanut butter cookies. my department adores them, and they all want to meet you, with your consent. the cookie are for an event on-"

he blinked, attention dwindling, and he began to take in the other's appearance. he fucking _looked_ expensive. he was dressed in all nude colors. he wore a cream colored turtle neck under a coffee colored jacket, and brown plaid pants. his glasses made his green eyes look, sharp and calculating. he also took note of the watch on his wrist. it looks like it cost more than the _shop._ he might as well of written 'i'm important and rich all over his forehead'

and he wants him to go to _work_ with him? why, so they can all laugh at the poor boy? hell no. and how many cookies would be _one_ pound? and damn lot, that's for sure.

"um, i'm sorry-" he began to say except, atsumu decided to barge in at the exact moment with a tray of the peanut butter cookies, exclaiming, "'course he would! he would be honored 'kaashi-san!" he placed the tray down, shedding the oven mitts.

akaashi looked skeptical. his eyes flickered to bokuto who looked tired, and back at the grinning blonde. "are you sure..?" he trailed off.

with a pained smile, bokuto nodded, posture curling. "its fine." he whispered. "what?" 

"it's fine!' he enunciated, miserably, but the smile of his beautiful face was worth it. atsumu handed him a clear bag with the cafe's logo printed on it, and tied with a pink ribbon. akaashi handed him some money, before waving and walking out the cafe.

once the bell sounded, as the door closed, bokuto wrapped his hands around atsumu's neck, began to shake him. **hard.**

~x~

once sakusa pried bokuto's hands off of atsumu neck, they all gathered at one of the empty tables. bokuto was grumbling face down on the table, and hinata was rubbing his back soothingly, and sucessfully hiding his laughs. kiyoomi had a hand on atsumu's chair, and said blonde was rubbing his sore neck.

"meian's going to kill you." sakusa noted.

atsumu groaned. "i know that, but he'll probably have a bit a mercy when i tell 'im one of japan's big-shot youngins came to _our humble_ cafe for bo's raggedy cookies."

"youngins?" hinata mumbled.

the gray haired man's head snapped up at that. "they are not raggedy! they are a _delicacy._ " he protested, making a chef's kiss motion with his fingers.

"it's fuckin' peanut butter!" atsumu argued.

"you should make them! just because i have a crush on him-"

"he admits it!" sakusa yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him, extremely out of character for him, so it caused the others to stare. "what? i had a bet with inunaki, and now he owns me fifty dollars."

"aren't you rich enough?" atsumu, narrowed his eyes at him. " doesn't matter. getting paid _feels good._ " then they began to agrue, and bokuto groaned and face planted right back onto the table.

hinata, contined to rub his back. not pausing his comforting actions, pulled out his phone. "hey, siri how much is two pounds of cookies?"

**_"the approximate amount of two pounds of cookies would be 50 cookies"_ **

bokuto tried to kill atsumu for the second time that day.


	2. I just came here to the party for the-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit depictions of drug use, emetophobia

Bokuto’s whole body was sore, as he turned the keys to he and his dad's shared apartment. he just wanted to take a bath, and fucking sleep, but life is never that fucking easy for him. he placed his phone and keys on a small table that was set right next to the door.

The minute he toed off his shoes, and inhaled, he knew something was up. that his father was doing something he wasn't supposed to. dropping his bag, he ran towards the bathroom. he tried the door's handle, but it wouldn't turn, it was locked.

"Dad! fuck..open up!!" he started banging his palm against the door, and a choked whimper was heard.

Gritting his teeth, he slammed his body against the door. "get away from the door.!" he warned. "i'm coming in." bokuto kept at it, until the latch broke, and fell to the ground.

There his dad was sitting on the toilet, with a needle hovering above his arm, filled with clear liquid. He stormed toward him and yanked it out his hand. there wasn't any immeadiate response, he only lunged a few seconds later, so bokuto knew he was already shot up.

When he looked him in the eyes, he saw that his pupils were already small.

"kou-chan gimme it back~" he whined, lazily trying to reach for the syringe. bokuto held it up in the air, and his dad at arm's length.he tried again but failed, and almost fell on his face. bokuto could feel the tears well up in his eyes as his dad began to scream, and claw at his arms, tearing the skin, reaching for the half-full syringe with new found vigor.

  
Still holding the drug, he turned out the bathroom, wincing as his dad hit the floor, and began to jerk his ankles, trying to trip him. bokuto picked his phone off the table, and dialed a number his wished he wasn't so familiar with.

"koutarou!" his dad was crying, pulling at his clothes, as the side effects of withdrawal began to kick in. "p-please, gi-give it to me...you don't w-want dear old d-dad to be in pain now, w-would you?" he stuttered, as violent tremors shook his entire body, teeth clashing together. bokuto wiped at his nose, then the dial tone clicked and a familiar croak answered.

"hello?"

He cleared his throat before answering, attempting to pick his father off the floor, and drag him towards the couch. "it happened again, sir." he grunted, setting him down, wiping more tears as he watched his dad curl in on himself, trembling and wailing, clutching at his hair, clothes, _anything_ to make his bones stop _aching_ in his skin.

There was a heavy sigh on the other side. "did you sit him up, and talk to him, _g_ _ently_?" he added, subtlety reminding bokuto of the first time he had sat with his dad through a relapse.

"He’s one the couch." he said, glancing at him. he was lurching, and making a weird noise. widening his eyes, he ran to get a bin, or a plastic bag before he threw up all over the rug. he made it back in time and shoved it under his nose, before a milky colored liquid gushed from his mouth. bokuto winced at the sound of it hitting the bin.

Another sigh on the line. "i think he should come back to rehab, koutarou-kun." the doctor murmured. he blinked, before readjusting his dad's hands so he could hold the bucket by himself. 

"Sir, you know i can't pay for those, that why we're doing this at home-" he pleaded.

"I understand that kou-"

he was spiraling. "sir aren't you sure i can't do something, anything? i can't buy him a medicine to at least keep him here-"

"koutarou-"

He wasn't listening. "i can't lose him too, doc, i just can't-" the tears were coming back again, for the third time that day.

"koutarou." he interrupted firmly. "he's not going to get better if you keep holding onto him like this. it's not like you won't ever see him again. don't be the reason for his decline." the doctor knew that he was kind of hurting the teen badly by saying that, but he knew that he wouldn't let him go otherwise.

bokuto closed his eyes, rubbing them with his unoccupied hand, before nodding. "okay." he sniffed. "okay. when are you coming for him?" he sounded dejected, broken, _tired_.

The doctor's condolences flew out to the boy. no child should be the ones taking care of their parents. and even if they are, it should be give and take relationship. not your child giving and giving, before he has nothing else, and even then making something to give which takes a toll on them physically and mentally.

after the doctor hung up, he walked over to his dad, who had stopped vomiting but looked very pale, and a little blue.

He threw his body next till him, frowning at the feel of his pelvis poking him in his thigh. he dad's head slowly turned towards him. bokuto's eyes widened. his dad's face was red, eyes teary and almost clear but deeply apologetic.

"I’m sorry koutarou..' he whispered. the bigger male wrapped an arm around his bony frame, rubbing his frail shoulders, carefully, before leaning his head down to rest on top of his.

"We’ll get through this dad." he reassured, feeling his father wriggle closer, his bones stabbing him in the stomach.

"We always do." he whispered to himself.

**~x~**

it was a long, painful night for the two. his dad hadn't gotten any sleep, and neither did bokuto. in the dead of the night, his father had woken up with his cries of pain, or him grabbing onto him, begging for the drugs, or just clinging to him to make the pain bearable. to be honest, bokuto had no idea what his dad has tried.

he knows that he's tried more than just heroin, but it was the one thing he acquired a serious addiction to. but his drug addiction had come after the hurricane he had called his mother. she was a proud, dominant, and _beautiful_ woman. but she could never admit when she was in the wrong, or ever acknowledged the hurt she caused others.

when bokuto was diagnosed with social anxiety, she refused to believe it. she refused to get him the medicine he needed, or bother to take him to his doctor. she said, that everyone gets nervous sometimes, and shrugged it off. just like everything else in their life.

bokuto's father had given her everything, and she never gave him peace, nor shed a tear. because she was selfish. she cared for her family's reputation, but not the family itself. she cared about her son's grades, and physicality, but not the mental, or emotional bits. the bits that needed the support from his mom.

then it became the talk of the town that bokuto yuuma was doing drugs. the illegal kind. first it was opiods. at the time koutarou was only fourteen, so he didn't uderstand the rise in his father getting hurt, to the point where they would have to go to the hospital.

then he was loopy, and happy all the time, even as his mother screamed, and cursed. he remembers covering his ears, and trying to squish himself to make him look as small as possible.

their situation got even worse when she left. she left because they weren't good enough for her, bokuto had reasoned. she needed something that they couldn't give her, no matter how hard they tried.

how shitty.

**~x~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst😅 kinda going through it. But comment and tell us what you think


	3. there's a war going on in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi pays the cafe a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw ig for bit of hair pulling

By the time bokuto woke up, it was still dark in the apartment, he must have fallen asleep upright sitting with his dad.

Wincing, he looked down at his arm and sighed at what he saw. They were covered in crescent shaped indents, and red scratches that had not even begun to heal.

It was a vicious cycle of his dad lashing out cause of withdrawal and apologizing when he was funnily lucid. 

Shoving his hand in his pocket he pulled out his phone to read the time: 5:43 am. He needed to get up to go to work. Bokuto reached over, to wake his dad up only to feel the leather of the seat next to him. Panicking he sprung up, looking around.

“Damnit.” He groaned.

He bolted towards his bedroom, and ripped the door open and relief flooded his system when he saw his dad was near the window, back towards him and hunched over.

Walking over to him quietly, bokuto felt like he was going to cry again. The dual haired man placed a hand on his dad's shoulder, and the man flinched away.

"Dad.."

mr. yuuma had white powder covering half of his face, and he looked extremely guilty.

"You gotta stop doing this dad.." he croaked, attempting to take the cocaine out of his hands.

Only to reel back in shock when the older man's face quickly contorted to rage and he stood up to shove him back, **_hard._**

  
Bokuto wasn't the biggest dude, but he wasn't a small one either. so it confused him on where his father got this strength from, as he stumbled backwards.  
  


He cowered as his father stood over him, reminding him that while the drugs had made him frail he still stood at a height of 6’5, towering over his son easily.  
  
  


“Please I just want to help you.” Bokuto whimpered.   
  


The baker wanted to disappear. It was moment like these that reminded him why he disliked his mother. A part of him knew that it wasn’t all her fault but she still was assigned blame. 

If it wasn't for her, his dad would still be the same man he once was. She broke him. The only thing he had to thank her for was that she had brought him in to this world, and he got to experience the marvelous thing he called life.

Of course, he wasn't feeling that way at this precise moment, but that's the way he tried to think, to keep looking at the positives even if he didn’t have too many.

  
  
"What do you know? you weren't there when i was in _pain._ " his voice sounded like he was so tired, and he was about to break down and that just made bokuto feel worse.

He flinched back when there was sharp sting in his scalp and felt his body moving. He was being dragged.

Again, where did all this strength come from? just yesterday he could barely hold himself up, much less walk.

He was thrown out of his dad's room screaming and begging for him to just listen, to _stop, please dad._ his back was aching from hitting the tile.

He was only given relief when he was thrown out and the door in front of him was slammed, and locked shut. Sobbing, he crawled and sat with his arms wrapped against he knees.

He could already feel the tears running down his face. He didn’t know how long he was crying before he realized his phone was in his hands, so sniffing, he called his job.

  
  
It rang for about three seconds, before the line clicked, and a bored voice was heard on the other side. _"hello, this is the jackals cookie and cafe, how may i help you?"_

Bokuto laughed. A sad sound. sakusa never liked talking to people, and was usually not allowed to be in a 20 mile radius of their company phone, but apparently he enjoys it.

"H-hello sakusa-kun." he said solemnly, rubbing his scalp softly. the line went quiet. so he waited. then he began to wonder if sakusa was still there. "hello?"

" _One second._ " he said bluntly.

Then there was a sound of a door shutting, and a sigh. " _Did it happen again, bokuto-san?_ " his voice, still sounded the same, but softer this time. bokuto nodded, letting out a small sob. "its just-"

He then proceeded to tell kiyoomi everything. everything he already knew before, and his new struggles. From when things were good, all the way until now, and how it was so fucking hard to pay for rehab, and how he tried to use home remedies to get him back on track, but it only made things worse.

"And now hes in there doing god knows what, and I really feel so fucking useless, and dumb." he was bawling now, and the line stayed quiet, letting him.

That was one thing he liked about kiyoomi. yes he was an asshole, but he listens when it counts. he understands why atsumu fell for him.

"I _could give you the money_." he said quietly.

Bokuto wiped his tears. "you really should not do that, it is not your burden to bear, and we're friends. you should not have to pay for my father. i'll-i'll find a way. see you at work." with that he hung up, got off the floor, and began to get ready for his day, with one last glance at the locked door.

**~x~**

bokuto opened the door to the a cafe. there was no one out front, which was weird because usually hinata would be on the phone in the fr the counter, arguing with someone named kageyama, or sakusa and atsumu would be disgustingly cute behind the counter, or even adriah, barnes, and inunaki would be doing something stupid, like seeing how far they could flick straw worms.

Sighing he made his way to the locker room to drop off his stuff, grabbing his apron on his way into the kitchen. everyone was there in a circle, looking at him. Sakusa with guilty eyes. he raised an eyebrow.

"well, hello everyone." he greeted, suspiciously, looking around the room.   
  


Finally hinata broke the silence. "we're all going to help you!" he blurted out.

  
The dual hair man crossed his arms, giving a slightly angry look at sakusa.

"Help me do what?"

atsumu piped up, guiltily. "Akaashi called. He said he wants two hundred peanut butter cookies by thursday." 

bokuto blinked in a daze and suddenly he fet light headed. there were cries of alarm as he almost fell backward but was quickly held up by adriah and barnes.

Meian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"well, we won't get anything done by standing around. inunaki, take bokuto with you to the store to get the things he needs for these cookies. hinata, sakusa, you will be taking care of the deliveries today. adriah, and barnes you will be helping bokuto when he gets back, and until then you will do normal orders. everybody got it?"

Shouts of agreement were heard and everyone dispersed.

**~x~**

akaashi keiji was a star. Not one that people swarmed, but one anybody, who was anybody knew about. they knew he was rich, they knew he was pretty. he was rumored to be cold and distant.

It was said he hated the middle, and lower class. he was rumored to be a mixed child. that was true. his mother was from mexico, which explained his curly hair, and green eyes, and his dad was from tokyo. there were even rumors around the family itself. the parents were abusive, they sold children, even questioning gender.

But the akaashi’s loved their children dearly, and would die if something happened to them. they supported every decision they made, and reprimanded when necessary.

His parents had started their business when they were 21 years old, and they watched it grow, celebrating the good times, and mourning the bad. once they got their company on its feet, they started a family. akaashi keiji was the eldest, akaashi miriko being the youngest.

The entire family knew, at least two languages. but they mostly spoke in spanish, which led to them having a bit of an accent when speaking japanese, or even english.

He inherited the business the same age they started it, and he was running it smoothly. he treated everyone, despite position economically, or socially, with the utmost respect, and never looked down on anyone, no matter how they spoke or what they wore.

This made people want to work with him, even if it's scrubbing dirt off his shoes. his parents took pride in being the most accepting business. other brands looked down on them for hiring the lower class, but they did not care. they were making a difference and helping people. that's all that mattered.

Akaashi keiji felt guilty, as he walked out of jackals cookies and cafe. he felt like he just dropped a bomb on that beautiful amber eyed boy. he looked so stressed and tired when he agreed. it was like he was pressured to do it. but he also had wanted to see him again, and now he had to plan a party.

  
He walked towards the black car that was waiting for him near the curb, covering his face groaning. he slid into the backseat, the driver looked at him through the rear view mirror, with a smile.

"Did it not go well, with you 'beautiful golden baby?'" the driver quoted him from a prior conversation they had, when the other man had let it slip, and had flushed red.

"Shut up, konoha-san." akaashi mumbled, looking out the window with a red face, making konoha cackle as he started the car. 

They had been driving for a couple minutes in silence before konoha piped up again. "what did you say?"

Akaashi sighed, resting his hands in his hands. "i told him i needed fifty cookies for a party next thursday." he explained, using his glasses to push back his hair, and he rubbed his eyes.

"But I thought you hated parties?"

Akaashi groaned, again. "i do! i don't know why said that!" he folded his arms, pouting. he would never act like this with anyone else, but konoha was his best friend and they'd known each other for a long time, so akaashi was a lot more lenient with him, and of course his family.

He looked at his underclassman with an amused smile, though the rearview mirror. "well isn't the company anniversary coming up?" he questioned, not looking at him making a turn.

Akaashi sat up. "yeah! but if its going to be a company party then we're going to need a lot more cookies than 50, and i really don't want him to be as tired as he looked when i asked him for that many." he grumbled.

  
"Welp. this is a hole you dug. i'm just the smart, handsome best friend who came along for the ride." konoha smirked to himself, in the overhead mirror, blowing a kiss at his reflection. akaashi threw a shoe at his head.

**~x~**

It was now a week later. akaashi had dressed down because he planned on helping bokuto, to at least pacify his guilt. he had brought a group a friends with him. among that group of friends was his youngest sister miriko, co-worker haruki komi, konoha, trending youtube sensation, kozume kenma, and another rich business man, kuroo tetsuro.

"Now, when we go in, you _cannot_ embarrass me. don't say anything about dating, don't _flirt._ " he gave a pointed look towards the tall man with crazy hair., who grinned and lifted his hands in surrender. "let's make a good impression." He sighed with finality.

Akaashi opened the door and the group stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even realize i hadn't updated for ten days. i'm so sorry, but i'll try to post at least once a week. leave a comment to tell us what you think


	4. I think I like the feeling I get when I’m with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi had faced much older and ruthless men during conferences and his travels who didn’t like that their CEO was decades younger than them, with a blank stare and a sharp tongue. Never once faltering or caring.
> 
> So why did it only take one pretty baker with big gold eyes and deep dimples to crumble his mask like paper? 
> 
> If his enemies knew that all it took was a smile and a head tilt from one Bokuto Koutarou to send his heart racing, they would have employed his services a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter then usual but we hope y’all enjoy!

Bokuto was a wreck, not that he’ll ever admit it. He was definitely on the verge of a mental breakdown, it was right there just waiting for the slightest push so he could fall off the deep end. 

Sighing he watched his team run around, making Akaashi’s order and the general chaos that seemed to never stop, but it was comfortable, the way chaos with the people you love always is.

He was thankful for his friends no matter how much they got on his nerves, he knew they only wanted the best for him and for that they were more like his family then his father had been in a long time. 

He was broken out of his musing at Astumu’s shout from the front.

“Aye bokuto look alive your man’s coming in, and it looks like he brought his whole crew with him!” 

“What!”

Gold eyes widened and Bokuto quickly stripped his apron and tried to wipe the flour off of his hands, all while trying to rush up to the front. 

  
  


He made it in time to see the pretty man slip in and usher in others. Once they were inside bokuto leaned over the counter and hoped that his cheeks weren’t too red.

Or that he didn’t look as nervous as he felt, butterflies seemed to want to escape right from his stomach and he was scared they would fly right out and tell Akaashi just how happy he was to see him.

“H..Hey Akaashi-kun! What brings you in today? Your order won’t be ready for a couple more days.” 

Akaashi chuckled and waved his hand behind him to where his friends were waiting, some of them looking at the pair of them in delighted shock as their normally calm and collected friend laughed freely. 

“I felt terrible about the huge order I had placed in such a little time frame, so I brought help. Is that okay bokuto-San?” 

Bokuto melted just from how his name rolled off the businessman’s tongue, and he knew he’ll be teased for it later but he couldn’t help the eager nod he gave or the smitten smile that crossed his face. 

“Yea that’s perfect actually, let me rally the troops and then we could get the introductions out the way.”

The dual haired man leaned in just a little closer and liked how Akaashi seemed just as drawn to him as well, if the way his shoulders relaxed were anything to go by.

Oh bokuto was in _deep_. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for both group to get along like a house on fire, Kuroo and bokuto were laughing and having food fights as if they known each other their whole lives and Kenma had immediately been latched on by a excited hinata and Atsumu who seemed to know exactly who the YouTuber was. 

  
  


“So that’s the infamous bokuto-San we heard so much about!” Miriko teased. She leaned on her brother, and gleefully watched as he jumped in surprise.

Akaashi had been watching the bigger man wander around like a lovesick fool. The man was too sweet for his own good and he hoped that how far in the rabbit hole he had fallen for the other wasn’t written plainly across his face.

But by the smirks Konoha kept throwing at him, he was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

“Yea that’s him.” Akaashi sighed. Playing with his fingers he glanced over his lashes at her. “So, what you think?”

“I think he is adorable, and would make a fine brother in law.” Ignoring his spluttering she patted him on the back as she walked away and threw some encouraging words over her shoulder: “Ask him out you big baby. He's clearly into you too.” 

  
  


Akaashi felt his face flush harder and groaned. “You can’t say embarrassing things like that!” 

“Like what ‘kaashi?” Bokuto chuckled. He wasn’t able to catch most of their conversation, too busy admiring how pretty a pink Akaashi looked in the lightning in the kitchen. He looked like he belonged there all the time.

Bokuto laughed louder at the way the shorter man jumped. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t bokuto-San.” Akaashi hurriedly denied.

Akaashi had faced much older and ruthless men during conferences and his travels who didn’t like that their CEO was decades younger than them, with a blank stare and a sharp tongue. Never once faltering or caring.

So why did it only take one pretty baker with big gold eyes and deep dimples to crumble his mask like paper? 

If his enemies knew that all it took was a smile and a head tilt from one Bokuto Koutarou to send his heart racing, they would have employed his services a long time ago.

taking a deep breath and facing the other he gathered all the confidence he had and took the plunge. Grabbing the baker’s hand he guided him back to the front away from their noisy friends. 

“Akaashi-kun?”

“Actually Bokuto-San, The event that all these cookies are being made for, is letting us bring a plus one, and although I intended to invite you all along anyway as thanks I was hoping that possibly you’ll be okay occupying me? As my date?”

Gold eyes widened before Akaashi was engulfed in strong arms. He wheezed but still smiled at the clear display of joy. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes! I would love that!” 

“Good, so it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i looked up how many cookies would be two pounds. i'm lazy


End file.
